BOOK 3: Full circle no sacrifice is ever forgotten
by silver bloodelf
Summary: Five peaceful years have passed and the triplets are growing up. All Hell breaks lose, when their children are taken away from them, and once again they need to fight for what they love. Faya and Sesshoumaru find themselves on a crossroad. Question is; will they walk together, or will this storm be too much for them to handle, and rip them apart in the process?
1. preface

**BOOK 3: Full circle; no sacrifice is ever forgotten.**

Hello and welcome to Book 3, and also the last, of the Kasai Chronicles. New to the Chronicles? Please read these first... For too much will be unknown to you if you have not read the others.

_**Prequel: butterfly kisses  
><strong>__story/story_ ?storyid=6582990  
><em>_Sesshoumaru-sama is on a suicide mission now that he lost his adopted daughter Rin._

_**Book 1: The Twist of Sesshoumarus' heart.  
><strong>__story/story_ ?storyid=1255743  
><em>_Faya (oc) is bought by Sesshoumaru-sama on a slavemarket. The human woman is out for his blood and does everything to make him mad. What happens when Sesshoumaru asks her to be his fake-bride during a three week feast? And how far will he go when she taking away from him?_

_**Book 2: A silver lining; ****or the golden bloodline of the phoenix****.  
><strong>__story/story_ ?storyid=6703779  
><em>_Begins where Book 1 ended. But more is at stake than just the safe return of Faya. OC deaths... new beginnings, a growing storm and new life..._

Then to the ones that have returned. Welcome back, my friends, thank you for your patience.  
>Thank you for staying loyal and thank you for checking back with me. Please, make no mistake about it, this <span><strong>WILL BE<strong> the last book of the Kasai Chronicles. My muse told me that there was one more journey for them to travel, the journey to completion, the journey to become full circle. How will it be and what will need to be sacrificed? Because with every journey you are bound to lose something... whether it be physical or mentally.

- Now it is time for the last part of Faya's journey... this will be full circle. I will be silent now and let you enjoy:

**Book 3: Full circle; no sacrifice is ever forgotten**

Five peaceful years have passed and the triplets are growing up. All Hell breaks lose, when their children are taken away from them, and once again they need to fight for what they love. Faya and Sesshoumaru find themselves on a crossroad.  
>Question is; will they walk together, or will this storm be too much for them to handle, and rip them apart in the process?<p>

**_Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru-sama? Nope, not mine... The Four Dragon Kings? Nope, also not mine. (such a pity) The rest of the characters in the story? My muse claims full ownership of them... if you have any problems with that, take it up with my muse..._**

_**A/N: The story is still shrouded in mystery for me... I have no idea how this will go, and how this will end. In which direction it will go and what twists await them. I ask for your patience... Thank you for sticking with me, during the whole process of Faya's journey. I hope you have enjoyed it as much, as me writing it. With every step on the way, I learned things about myself that I did not know off, the story was a real eye-opener for me. Thank you for sticking with me, thank you for accompanying Faya (and me) on her journey to completion.**_

_**Love, light and many blessings,  
><strong>__**Silverblood Elf.**_


	2. 1

A beautiful meadow stretched out before her, a cloudless sky above and a soft summerbreeze played with her hair, bringing the scent of flowers with it. Faya closed her eyes and inhaled the summerbreeze. She couldn't be happier at this moment, to finally be able to dream again was a blessing at itself. With the short nights she had endured while the triplets were growing up she forgot how it was to dream.

Faya turned around as a prescence behind her made itself known and looked in to the eyes of the First Mother; Kasai Amara which she had merged with five years ago. Her golden lines were still engraved on her body. An everlasting memory for her sacrifice. Faya lowered her gaze in front of her First Mother. She felt how a finger was placed underneath her chin and lifted her head so they could see each other, and they smiled.

The sound of breaking waves and knew that this wasn't her dream anymore. She sighed and they were now standing on the tip of a cliff, the sea smashing on the rocks below them with a pearly white beach that was hundreds of feet below them. A lighthouse stood at the other side of the goddess and Faya wondered why she had envaded her dream and changed the scenery.

''Why are you here, First Mother?' Faya asked as she looked at the goddess from the corner of her eye.

_T__he goddess smiled but did not answer right away. 'it does me __great __joy to see you in good health, dear child.' she smiled __as __they now stood on the white beach. Faya looked as The First Mother walked to the shore and put her feet in the water. Her golden dress touching the water slightly, like feathers floating a still lake. Her hair floating in the air like silk in the air, and Faya felt small and insignificant in her prescence. Yes, she was jealous of Amara's regal apparence. __It was somethig she could never achieve, how much she tried. She just couldn't come close. Forcing the thoughts back in the darkest corners of her mind Faya walked up to Amara and stood next to her, the water soaking the hem of her Mother-of-Pearl colored dress, and followed Amara's gaze. __At__ the horizon an old threemaster sailed peacefully over flat water. __'Again, First Mother, what brings you to my dream?' __she asked as she turned her attention to Amara._

_Kasai Amara turned to her __direct __descendent and looked at her. 'Your journey is not yet complete. You who have found your family, returned your name to its former glory, wa__s__ touched by the Goddess and stand at the beginning of a new Housename.' She __said and Faya's mouth dropped open._

_Well, shit..._

_T__he __wind picked up in speed and force. Faya cringed at the sudden __sound of thunder __and__ both look__ed__ up and __to see __the sky going from blue to orange to a deep red. __Purple lightning errupted from ink black clouds and struck the threemaster, engulfing the ship in a bright green inferno._

_Damn it!_

_'T__here is one more journey fo__r you to take__, __one that will...__' __The thunder made it impossible for __Faya __to hear the rest of Amara's speech. S__he stretched out her hand to keep the Goddess close to her, but she was gone, although Faya did get hold of something._

'Dearest little fire minx, have you found your innerchild, or have you become tired of life...?' A voice drawled. Her eyes widened as the scenery changed and a pair of familiar amber eyes looked back at her from in between her fingers. Her face fell as she noted the known emotion lingering in them. 'oh, oh...' she said in a tiny voice and retreacted her hand from his face. Her mate raised an eyebrow.

FUCK, this was not going to be her day.

'Euh, sorry...?' Faya tried as she looked at him with an uncomfortable expression on her face.  
>'Not good enough, try again...' He said as he shook his head.<br>'Euh... goodmorning...?' He pulled a face and Faya chuckled as she moved closer to him and kissed him.  
>'Getting there...' He mumbled and pulled her closer, igniting a chuckle from his mate, and kissed her back. The spell between them was broken when there was a loud crash and laughing followed suit; at the same time a cry was heard.<br>'Why did we descide upon having children again?' Sesshoumaru asked in mock annoyance.  
>Faya looked down at her mate and raised her eyebrow at him. 'You did not just ask me that question.' She said as she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer but the cries turned into screams and both felt the power of both houses. Faya sighed and then shifted away<p>

Minx...

When he finally appeared at the scene he saw that Faya had pulled their daughter unto her hip and was lecturing their middle child. A young devious boy named 'Ukiyo' meaning life.  
>'Now, that we have settled this, where is your older brother?' Faya sighed as she put Kiramiki on her feet. Ukiyo pointed at the window and Faya followed his sons' finger, down at the grounds surrounding the palace. The leading Lady of the Sûnilár House sighed and was not amuzed at what she saw.<p>

Nope, not her day at all.

Her oldest son, Ryo, the little demon that looked way too much like his father had gotten himself in trouble, again. This time he had attracted the attention of a powerful demon. Her energy shifted, her posture changed and her eyes turned to black. Both children, that were in her prescence, instinctively took a few steps backward and looked at the sheer power of their mother. He would be the death of her one day.  
>Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. 'That is why I married your mother...' He smiled, as he looked down at the whelps, and saw the sheer admiration of the children for their mother. Faya looked from them at her Lord, inclinged her head at him and then shifted away.<p>

The rat demon stopped in mid-attack as he saw the lady appear behind the boy, looking at him with a stoic face and raised eyebrow.  
>'Yeah... you're scared now...? Come and fight me...! Coward...' The boy taunted but the demon did nothing.<br>'Enough, Ryo!' Faya whispered at him, making the small boy nearly jump out of his skin. 'What did we tell you about bringing home demons that are stronger than you?' She asked as her eyes turned into a bloody red color and small fangs grew from her teeth. Ryo backed away and opened his mouth.  
>'Go inside, and report to your father, Ryo.' But the child didn't move and stood his ground and looked up at his mother.<br>'But...' He began and knew he had made a mistake when he saw the arch in his mothers' eyebrow. 'Don't you dare challenge me, son...' she continued through clenched teeth. 'Inside, now...' she said, having difficulty not to raise her voice at her son.

As the two were engaged in a conversation the ratdemon found a perfect opening and attacked the boy from the back. A hand wrapped itself around his wrist and squeezed it, draining it from blood and oxygyn. 'You dare and try to attack my son, in front of me.. and you think you can get away with that?' Faya asked as she looked at him. 'Are you stupid, or just suicidal?' she asked him. Faya then turned to her son and in a commanding voice she ordered him to go inside.  
>'Yes, mother...' He said and hung his shoulders.<br>'We'll talk afterward...' She continued in a diplomatic voice and did not look at him.

He shifted inside and Faya looked at the ratdemon in front of her and sighed. Another demon to kill, another day to protect the palace. It had become boring after a while. 'Look...' Faya began, but found herself crashing into the palace wall. 'Auw...' she said and looked at the demon, now one hundred feet away. '… impressive...' she said as she pulled a mock impressed face. '...not many can do that, you know...' She continued, and with that another fight began.

Sesshoumaru looked at his oldest son as he appeared at the other end of the hallway. With a loving pet on the heads of his children the other two left the hallway. 'Someone is trouble...' both siblings singsonged in a giggle as they passed him, causing Ryo to growl at them. The two raced out of the hallway now, laughing. Growling he followed his siblings leaving the hallway, if looks could kill, his siblings would be dead by now. 'Ryo.' He heard the voice of his father and he cringed. Sesshoumaru beckoned his oldest son to come toward him.

The young boy looked at the Lord of Sûnilár House, and all of a sudden the hallway seemed endless, and his father more distant than ever. The power that he emitted was sheer authority. The wall-high windows seemed taller than they were and made the shadow of his father on the opposite wall more menicing in a way. He swallowed and stopped next to him, turning to the window and they looked at how Faya was protecting their sanctuary. The silence that was hanging in the hallway was deafening and lay as a thick blanket over the two who watched the fight.

The only thing Ryo could hear was the gentle, composed, breathing of his father, and his own shallow, fearful breath. He knew instinctively he had crossed a line by attracting this demon.

'We are very angry with you Ryo.' He said, not looking at the boy. '… Your Mother and I can't keep getting you out of danger. You need to learn that these older demons are a lot stronger than you are and seen much more battles than you...' He began and looked at the fight.

'But..' Ryo began.

'I'm not finished, son...' and it was in that moment Sesshoumaru heard his own father speak. His father had held the same tone of voice when he was nearly killed by a demon that he had challenged. '… Do not forget the posistion you are in... and your birthright... you are just as important to this House as your siblings are.' He said as he finally understood his own fathers' words, when he had said those very same words to him. How much he was looking like his own father, every single day. He could see it when he would look in the mirror in the mornings... or when he would see his shadow from the corner of his eye. He shook his head, this was not the time to reminisce.

Ryo was near tears as he hopped from foot to another; and Sesshoumaru knew that his son was thinking about running away and staying. So much like him, because he too, had been thinking the same thing when he was his age.

Ryo, like him, chose the latter and pressed his palms in his eyes. Sesshoumaru bent through his knees and lay a loving hand on his sons' shoulder. Something his father hadn't done at the time. 'The demon you picked this time, is nearly as strong as your mother.' He said and the boy looked at his father as tears slid down his face. 'We don't want to lose you so shortly after gotten you...' he said and pulled him in a hug. 'And just between you and me, son, I know why you do it... it is just not your time yet...' Sesshoumaru continued as he rubbed the back of his son.

'Now, who is the emotional parent...?' A chuckle came from the side. Faya was leaning against the doorpost with her arms cross her chest and looked at the scene. Sesshoumaru had often called her over-emotional when it came to the triplets. Ryo sniffed and looked at his mother and when she nodded he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. 'You still need to be punnished for this. Go to your room and we don't want to hear another word from you, until you are picked up for lunch.' Sesshoumaru now said and Ryo nodded with a sad face. 'Go.' Faya said and he shifted away.

Faya sighed and wrapped a hand through her black hair. She noticed a hand in front of her face and looked up at her mate and smiled as she took it to help her up. He encircled her waist as both looked outside and she lay her head on his shoulder and felt how her mate kissed her crown. 'He's bringing home stronger demons. One day we won't be able to win from them.' She said.

'Are you getting old? Is that what you want to say?' And smirked as Faya hit his chest.  
>'Watch it, you...' She smiled<br>'What do you wanna do, then, huh?' He knew he made a mistake when she looked at him and smirked a devilish smile. 'I am a woman, Love... you know what they say about women...?'  
>'Please, enlighten me.' He answered her with a challenging smirk.<br>She was about to answer but was kissed instead. 'Don't, Hellhound...' she whispered against his lips. 'I have done this before, I will leave you steaming and then turn cruel on you... you know that...' She continued as pink fires danced in her eyes.  
>'Is that a threat, dear mate?' He asked with a raised brow.<br>'No, it is a promise, My Lord.' She giggled and he smiled down at her.

He was happy. He was loved, he was a husband, a Lord and most important, a father. What could one want more? Then he saw how her eyes became vacant. 'Not again...' He groaned, and as the vision swapped the mother of his whelps into another dimension, he pulled her close to his chest and shifted them both to the master bedroom. If he could change anything, he would make those blasted visions disappear.


End file.
